Your Smile
by Oh Lana
Summary: Senyummu membuat hatiku berdegup kencang. tapi sayang.. senyummu membuatku bingung dengan arah ini.. / CHANBAEK / DRRABLE/ WARN : Yaoi, OOC, TYPO (s)


_Senyummu membuatku merasa dunia ini berhenti.._

_Senyummu membuatku yang sedang takut ini menjadi sedikit tenang…_

_Senyummu membuatku yang kedinginan ini menjadi hangat…_

_Senyummu membuatku merasa tak sendiri di tengah malam yang mencengkam ini…_

_Tapi senyumanmu itulah yang mumbuatku bingung dengan arah ini…._

_._

_._

_._

**Your Smile**

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Tentukan sendiri :D**

**Drabble**

**750 Words**

**Pairing : Chanbaek (Chanyeol x Baekhyun)**

**Warning : Yaoi, OOC, Typo (s) dll**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

**Terinspirasi oleh sebuah video yang saya lupa apa judulnya. Selamat membaca~**

.

_Namja_ jangkung dengan rambut coklat itu terlihat meringkuk di atas kasur. Matanya terpejam menandakan ia sudah tenggelam dalam dunia mimpinya. Padahal hari ini belum terlalu larut jam masih menunjukan pukul 19.00 KST. Ponsel di meja nakasnya itu bernyanyi terus menyanyikan lagu…

**Baby don't cry, tonight**

**Eodumi geodhigo namyeon**

**Baby don't cry, tonight**

**Eobseotdeon iri dwael geoya**

**Mulgeophumi dwaeneun geoseun niga aniya  
**

**Kkeutnae molla ya hae deon**

**So baby don't cry, cry**

_Namja_ yang tadi tidur itu langsung mengeram frustasi dan mengangkat telepon yang sedari tadi memintanya agar tidak menangis (?). Padahal kan dia memang tidak menangis -_-" diakan sedang tertidur.

"_Yeoboseoyo_!" sapanya kesal.

"….."

"Apa?! Dimana?!" mata itu melotot maksimal.

"….."

"_Arraseo_. Aku ke sana. Bilang ke Oh Sehun saya akan ke sana secepat mungkin…" _namja_ jangkung itu pun langsung turun dari ranjang dan langsung menyambar mantel yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Lee _Ahjussi_, antarkan aku ke daerah Yanggu." Ujarnya sambil menuruni tangga.

"Memangnya ada apa tuan muda Park?" tanya Lee _ahjussi_ sambil mendekati tuan mudanya, Park Chanyeol.

"Sehun kecelakaan di daerah Yanggu. Cepat antarkan aku, Lee _Ahjussi_.." ucapnya sambil menyeret Lee _ahjussi_.

.

Di tengah jalan yang sepi ini Chanyeol dan Lee _ahjussi_ berada. Karena dia masih mengantuk makanya ia minta Lee _ahjussi_ mengantarkannya.

"Ini sudah di daerah Yanggu. Dimana letak rumah sakitnya, tuan muda?" tanya Lee _ahjussi_ saat melihat jalanan yang sedikit lenggang. Sungguh ini malam yang menyengkam.

Chanyeol mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. "Ehm… itulah kesalahanku, _Ahjussi_. Aku lupa menanyakan alamat yang aku tau sih dia berada di Yanggu _hospital_. Mungkin itu rumah sakit terbagus di sini.." biarkan saja analisa Park Chanyeol ini.

"Bagaimana keadaan tuan muda Oh?" tanya Lee _ahjussi_.

"Aku juga tidak tau." Balas Chanyeol.

"Tuan muda, kita ke kanan atau ke kiri?" tanya Lee Ahjussi saat melihat pertigaan.

Chanyeol kembali mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia sama sekali tidak tau arah jalan pulang.. eh, maksudnya arah jalan ke rumah sakit.

"Lee _ahjussi_, nanti berhenti saja di depan biar aku yang tanya ke orang sekitar." Ucap Chanyeol saat melihat seorang yang berdiri di pinggir lampu merah.

Orang itu ingin menyebrang tapi tidak jadi karena mobil Chanyeol menghalangi. Chanyeol turun dari mobil sambil memakai topi, merapatkan mantel (udara sangat dingin).

Chanyeol membungkukkan badan dan menyapa orang tersebut. "_Annyeohaseo, agashi_…" sapa Chanyeol sopan.

"Maaf, saya _namja_." Ucap orang itu sambil tersenyum manis.

Saat itulah Chanyeol merasa dunia ini berhenti, suhu menjadi hangat, hatinya berdegup kencang. Senyum yang sangat manis dan mampu mengalihkan seluruh dunianya.

"Oh, maaf." Ucap Chanyeol membungkuk kembali.

"_Ne_, _Gweanchana_." Ucap _namja_ itu sambil tersenyum manis -lagi. Matanya menyipit ikut tersenyum.

"Ah ya, Chanyeol _imnida_. Park Chanyeol _imnida_…" Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Byun Baekhyun _imnida_.." Baekhyun membalas juluran tangan Chanyeol dan membalas senyuman _namja_ jangkung di depannya.

Jabatan tangan itu terlepas. Chanyeol membenarkan topi dan semakin merapatkan mantel. "Baekhyun-_ssi_, saya mau bertanya." Ucap Chanyeol ramah.

"Oh, silahkan.."

"Apa anda tau arah ke Yanggu _hospital_?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum cerah. "Tentu saja saya tau." Ucapnya yakin.

"Bisa anda tunjukkan?" pinta Chanyeol.

"Kemarilah…" Baekhyun menyuruh Chanyeol mendekat. Chanyeol pun jelas menurut dengan senang hati. "Dari sini anda jalan ke arah sana.." Baekhyun menunjuk ke jalan. "Ke garis warna putih. Berdirilah terus di sana sampai beberapa menit. _(Senyum Baekhyun berubah sinis)_ Nanti pasti akan ada mobil yang lewat. Kau tetap saja berdiri dan jangan bergerak. Pasti nanti anda akan di bawa ambulance ke rumah sakit. Nah! Itulah arah rumah sakit. Minggir!" seru Baekhyun sambil menyebrang. Ternyata senyum manisnya tadi hanya modus untuk menutupi kekesalannya.

Tepat saat di sebelah Chanyeol Baekhyun bergumam. "Dasar menganggu orang menyebrang! Tidak tau apa kalau dari tadi aku ingin menyebrang tapi selalu gagal." Baekhyun pun menyebrang meninggalkan Chanyeol yang cengo.

_Senyummu memang membuat hatiku berdegup kencang. Tapi senyummu juga yang membuatku bingung dengan arah… arah rumah sakit.. -_-"_

.

.

END dengan tidak elit kekeke~

.

.

Maaf kalau garing hehehe

Oh ya, buat FF Our Love Story, tunggu aja ya kalau ga Minggu ya Senin saya update. Tunggu aja ya… kalau yang belum baca, baca saja dua FFku hehehe #PROMOSI…

Bye all~


End file.
